ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshi: Lost Kinds
is a 3D platforming video game developed by in collaboration with and published by . It is released on the Nintendo Switch on September TBDth, 2020. Synopsis Yoshi learns that there are very different types of Yoshis (other than the colored ones) when a big bad decides to kidnap all Yoshis to turn into a biggest weapon of all, so with a help of his pal Koopa and a female Face Paint, he must stop him. Characters Playable *'Yoshi '(voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a green dinosaur who learns that his kind isnt the only Yoshi kind, and must save them. He is the main protagonist. *'Koopa Troopa' (voiced by Sean Astin) - a Koopa who was betrayed by Bowser, siding with Yoshi and his friends. Allies *'Kaylie' *'King K. Rool' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD. *The Sea Yoshis - Yoshis that can breathe both on land and on sea. **'Aquatica' *The Tribal Yoshis - TBD. *a robot Ally that can put in Amiibo prizes or just transfer the Amiibo robot from Odyssey * Bosses *'Lord Chaos' (voiced by John Noble) - TBD. He is the final boss. *'Mega Bill' (voiced by TBD) - a gigantic bullet Bill who TBD. He is the first boss. * Enemies * Chaoslings * Goombas Production Worlds Yoshi can travel to these world's within a wooden raft in Yoshi Island. */Yoshi Island/ - the first world of the game. *Shipwreck Canyon - the second world of the game, and the home to Sea Yoshis. Moves Bold = need to learn (note: Yoshi CAN throw eggs, but he cannot learn that in the base game. You'll need either the brand new Yoshi amiibo for this game or the Super Smash Bros. Yoshi amiibo figure to unlock it. Also, the list is not in order how it's used) *Jump: Yoshi can jump, going through platforms that require a bit of height. *Punch: Yoshi cannot throw eggs... at least not without an Amiibo. Instead, Yoshi can punch enemies. You can preform combos. *Tounge: Yoshi can extend his tounge, he can use his tounge to solve some puzzles, get to the Tounge Flingers and etc. *Slide: Yoshi can slide under areas. *'Flutter Jump:' Yoshi can flutter jump, giving him extra height and making him fly for a short time. This and Egg Throw are the only moves not being given by Kayila, as this one is given by Koopa. *'Belly Shield:' Yoshi can guard attacks by using his belly. He can get it from Kaylia in TBD. *'Climb:' *'Spin Attack:' * *'Egg Throw:' (A) Yoshi's iconic attack. He can grab eggs when he eats his enemies. This and Flutter Jump are the only two moved not to be taught by Kaylia, as the only way to learn this move is to put in either the new Yoshi Amiibo or the SSB Yoshi Amiibo. Powerups (You'll lose your powerups if hit by an enemy, a hazard or a boss once. Please note that those are not in order) *Fire Fruit (Fire Yoshi): When he eats the Fire Fruit, he becomes Fire Yoshi (he turns red with fires coming out of his head and tail), granting him an ability to breathe fire and do a Fire Stomp. *Aqua Berry (Aquatic Yoshi): When he eats the Aqua Berry, he becomes Aquatic Yoshi. He becomes blue, and his legs is replaced by a mermaid tail (similar to the Sea Yoshis), granting him faster and easier swimming control, and attack on water. He also can't drown as Aquatic Yoshi. *Sky Fruit (Bird Yoshi): Eating the Sky Fruit turns Yoshi into a half Yoshi half Avian, becoming white and replacing arms with wings. He can fly indefinitely. *Archer Fruit (Archer Yoshi): TBD. *Boomerang Banana (Boomerang Yoshi): Eating the Boomerang Banana turns Yoshi into Boomerang Yoshi. His color remains the same, but now has war paint on his cheeks and wears shorts. He can throw his boomerang to defeat enemies and collect far items. *Dry Fruit (Dry Yoshi): eating the Dry Fruit turns Yoshi into a Dry Yoshi, now being nothing but bones with glowing eyes. However, being bones isn't bad. He is immune to lava, so he can swim safely and can throw bones at enemies. *Icy Berry (Ice Yoshi): TBD. *Electric Apple (Electricity Yoshi): TBD. *Metal Durian (Steel Yoshi): TBD. *Legendary Fruit (Dragonwing Phoenix Yoshi): Eating the fruit causes Yoshi to grow dragon wings with some hints of fire, a fiery tail, dragon eyes and Yoshi's belly becomes fiery. This is only used for the final boss. Reception Trivia *This is the first Yoshi video game to be rated E10+ by the ESRB. *This is the first Yoshi video game also to feature voice acting and dialouge. **This is also the first time since the Super Mario World television series to have Yoshi talking. *To make getting the Egg Throw ability easier, Nintendo announced that there the game will have a bundle with the new Yoshi Amiibo figure to release alongside with the game itself. *In this game, Yoshi actually lives in a treehouse instead of his iconic house. **His old house is either taken over by an another Yoshi, or was destroyed. * Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Yoshi Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Retro Studios Category:Nintendo